


Alpha look alike

by Malakol



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/M, Homosexuality, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakol/pseuds/Malakol
Summary: Edward wasn't like the other alphas, his scent wasn't musky, strong, and masculine. It was delicate, floral, sweet, could easily be mistaken as an Omega scent if you didn't pay enough attention.Aaron was supposed to be an alpha, everything indicated he would, his way, his strong musky scent. He was raised as one, only to in one what it seemed to be an uneventful night the worst thing that could happen to James happened. He went into heat.Aaron is new in town, and he is already a current conversation topic among the Forks High students.Every girl in school was excited with the new 'alpha' joining in and every boy was curious about the new student, some even jealous of the attention he is getting.He was so expected at that school that he had even become the subject of meetings in the Cullen household, but for a different reason.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Alpha look alike

I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in reading this story.  
Please comment.  
I will post the first chapter soon, and I’ll also add tags as I go.  
Edward and Bella will not be a couple.


End file.
